La más seria de las decisiones
by Flor de desierto
Summary: La decisión que habían tomado era la más seria de todas, y la verdad no dejaba de sorprender a Tsunade hasta dónde podían llegar esos dos con semejante relación. Y por supuesto, sin duda eran la pareja perfecta para describir el caos (el caos amoroso). Si ahora complicaban tanto las cosas sólo para tomar la decisión, ¿cómo será cuando al fin tengan a su b... b... b...? [NARUSASU]


**¡Hola a todoooooos!**

…

…

**Si van a matarme que sea rápido, no merezco sufrir -_- ….. … … … bueno, tal vez sí lo merezco… ¡pero no quiero! DX **

**Esta es una parodia post-manga :D. Ojo, es una parodia, no es algo-muy-serio-que-dará-paso-a-argumentos-serios-que-omg-son-muy-importantes-porque-ohsí-es-muy-real.**

…

**¿Ok? xD**

**Notas al final del fic. Espero que les guste **

**. **

**.**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**LA MÁS SERIA DE LAS DECISIONES**

.

_Entonces… – comenzó Tsunade con una expresión muy seria mientras observaba fijamente a las dos personas que estaban paradas frente a ella – tres años después de desaparecer luego de la guerra, vienen aquí sólo para… ¿pedirme que los ayude a tener un bebé?

El rubio asintió rápidamente y sonriendo como si nada, mientras que el pelinegro a su lado se mantuvo con su expresión fría y habló dejándose de rodeos...

_Si usted no puede ayudarnos, entonces buscaremos a otra persona.

_ ¡Creímos que estaban muertos! – reclamó Tsunade ante la falta de sensibilidad.

_ ¿Qué? – cuestionó Naruto sorprendido al escuchar eso – Pero si yo dejé una nota de despedida.

La hokage reviró los ojos. Como si una miserable nota fuera suficiente.

_Sí, pero no supimos nada más de ustedes después de eso – se frotó la frente tratando de calmarse – ¿dónde estuvieron metidos?

_ Viajamos por varios lugares – dijo Naruto mostrando una sonrisa – vamos de un lugar a otro cuando Sasuke se aburre.

_ ¿En serio era necesario que se vayan de Konoha? – preguntó Tsunade. Si lo que les preocupaba era la sentencia de Sasuke, deberían saber que después de ayudar a ganar la guerra no sería nada difícil reivindicar al Uchiha en la aldea.

_ Sasuke no quería quedarse – dijo el rubio encogiendo los hombros.

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke._

_ ¿Y tú tenías que seguirlo como perrito faldero? – cuestionó la rubia levantando una ceja.

_ ¡Yo prometí no apartarme de él nunca! – aseguró el Uzumaki sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras miraba al pelinegro, quien sólo desvió la mirada como si no le importara lo que el otro estuviera diciendo, pero Naruto sabía que sólo era su teatrito para parecer indiferente – además, Sasuke dijo que volveríamos cuando me nombren hokage – comentó feliz, porque el que Sasuke haya dicho eso era porque quería y creía que él se convertiría en hokage – a ti fuimos a buscarte ero-sennin y yo para que seas hokage cuando andabas por ahí de pachanga, ¿recuerdas? – le dijo a la de ojos miel… como si indirectamente estuviera sugiriendo ese método para que lo nombren hokage.

Tsunade desvió su atención hacia el Uchiha.

_Creí que tú querías ser hokage, Sasuke.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y cerró levemente los ojos antes de decir…

_ Naruto hace lo que yo diga, que él sea hokage será lo mismo que yo sea hokage.

_ ¡Hey! – se quejó el rubio de inmediato – ¡Yo no te hago caso en todo! ¡Y creí que lo habías dicho porque pensabas que yo merecía ser hokage!

_ Ni en tus más retorcidos sueños, usuratonkachi.

_ ¡Teme!

_ Está bien, ya basta – los calló la Senju antes de perder la pizca de paciencia que tenía – ahora díganme, ¿si no vinieron a quedarse, entonces a qué vinieron?

_Ya se lo dijimos – resopló el rubio con cansancio – queremos que nos ayude a tener un bebé.

_ … – la hokage hizo una mueca de confusión. No parecían estar bromeando con la petición pero… ¿a qué se referían exactamente con "tener un bebé"? – Eso significa que… ¿Quieren que los ayude con el proceso de adopción?

_ No, no hablamos de adopción – negó el Uchiha cortamente.

_ Yo recuerdo que una vez la escuché hablando con Shizune sobre cómo había encontrado un jutsu con el que podía hacer que un hombre tenga un bebé – aseguró el rubio con una sonrisa inocente.

_ ¿Y por qué andabas escuchando conversaciones privadas, mocoso?

_ Ehm, pues porque… – se rascó atrás de la nuca y desvió la mirada a un lado – en ese tiempo siempre escuchaba sus conversaciones porque no quería que usted se quede sin decirme nada si tenía información sobre Sasuke.

_...

_...

_ Bueno, usted puede ayudarnos, ¿verdad? – dijo el Uzumaki retomando el tema – Es la mejor ninja médico, ¿no?

_… – Tsunade frunció el ceño mirándolo fijamente – ¿Es en serio?

_ ¿Cree que la decisión de tener un bebé no es cosa seria? – preguntó Sasuke con severidad.

_Ya lo sé, pero… ustedes… – sus ojos se posaron en uno y luego en el otro – ¿eso significa que ustedes son pareja?

_ Estamos casados – corrigió Sasuke.

_ Wow, ¿casados? – fue entonces que notó que ambos tenían puesto un anillo.

_ ¡Sí! – contestó el Uzumaki con una sonrisa – Sé que le sorprende pero…

_A mí no me sorprende que sean pareja – aclaró la hokage interrumpiéndolo – es más, de seguro a casi nadie le sorprendería. Lo que me sorprende es que Naruto haya dejado de ser tapado.

Los ojos del Uzumaki se abrieron como huevos.

_ ¿Cree que si él siguiera de menso yo estaría parado aquí a su lado? – preguntó Sasuke con cierto tono de obviedad en su voz – es más, ni siquiera él estaría aquí porque ya lo habría matado.

_ ¡Hey! ¡No es mi culpa que mis sentimientos sean confusos! – se quejó el rubio al ver que lo apuñalaban verbalmente de todos lados.

_En fin, ¿puede ayudarnos o no? – Sasuke retomó el tema.

_ ¿Están seguros de que quieren tener un hijo? – preguntó la rubia sintiéndose algo alterada por dentro – Hablo de que… no sé si estarán preparados para eso.

_ Yo estoy preparado – aseguró el pelinegro.

_ ¡Yo también!

_ ¿Tienen la más mínima idea de la enorme responsabilidad que acarrea el tener un hijo? – volvió a cuestionar la hokage… es que ella no estaba muy segura de que ellos estén listos para ese tipo de cosas. Podían ser muy buenos ninjas y todo, pero ser padres era algo un tanto diferente.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron entre sí. Sasuke le dio un asentimiento a Naruto, como otorgándole permiso para hablar, cosa que el rubio entendió.

_ Uhm… nosotros… – comenzó a decir el Uzumaki rascándose atrás de la nuca algo avergonzado – fuimos a una escuela de primerizos.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Eso existe?

_ Sí, ¿va a ayudarnos o no? – cuestionó el Uchiha con impaciencia – si no puede, iremos con otra persona.

_ ¿Hablas de Sakura? – la hokage levantó una ceja escéptica – Sakura no conoce de esas cosas.

Naruto llevó sus ojos a un lado, evitando su mirada, como debatiéndose entre decirle o no decirle algo… y al final lo hizo…

_ En realidad fuimos con Sakura-chan primero y… – vaciló un poco en continuar mientras se rascaba atrás de la nuca otra vez y sonreía con nerviosismo.

_ Y se desmayó – terminó de decir Sasuke, como si estuviera hablando del clima – Yo ya sabía que ella no podía ayudarnos pero me pareció bien que se entere… – confesó el pelinegro, sorprendiendo un poco al Uzumaki con esa información. Al parecer Sasuke de verdad apreciaba a Sakura como compañera y deseaba que esté al tanto de su decisión de tener un hijo – y que se desmaye.

_ ¡Teme! – qué aprecio ni qué nada.

_ Para que no nos haga preguntas, usuratonkachi – aclaró el Uchiha para que el rubio no piense que era taaaaaaaaaan cruel – No me gustan los interrogatorios.

_Y… ¿cómo es que se les ocurrió tener un bebé? – preguntó la Hokage con curiosidad.

_Simplemente surgió la idea – respondió rápidamente Sasuke, de una forma terminante, con la clara intención de dejarle a la mujer en claro que no pensaba responder de forma descriptiva.

_ Fue hace unas semanas… – comenzó a contar Naruto lo que parecía ser un breve relato.

_ Ahórrate los detalles, usuratonkachi – le ordenó el Uchiha al percibir lo que el rubio estaba a punto de hacer.

_ Tranquilo, no voy a decir ningún detalle…

_**/*/Flash Back/*/**_

_El rubio se dejó caer a la cama exhausto después de un par de rondas de sexo salvaje y luego se volteó a mirar a Sasuke, el cual estaba jadeando y aún sintiendo los espasmos del orgasmo en recorriendo su cuerpo, y le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha._

__ ¡Teme, contigo el sexo es el mejor!_

_Ya más recuperado, Sasuke se volteó a mirarlo con suma extrañeza. ¿A qué había venido ese estúpido comentario de repente? _

_Bah, de seguro el dobe ya estaba sin energías y por eso su diminuto cerebro había dejado de funcionar._

__ Hn, como si tuvieras con quién compararme para decir que es el mejor – dijo el Uchiha ignorándolo y dándole la espalda para dormir…_

_Después de unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, Sasuke los volvió a abrir cuando escuchó…_

__ Ehm…_

_Inmediatamente se olvidó del cansancio y se volteó de nuevo hacia Naruto con su sharingan activado._

__ No tienes con quién compararme, __**¿verdad?**__ – cuestionó el pelinegro con voz ultratumba. _

__ Yo… – Naruto lo miraba asustado y con algo de culpabilidad, y Sasuke no pudo evitar clavar sus uñas en la sábana – ¡No fue porque yo quería! Lo que pasa es que Shion habló de continuar con su legado y me pidió que la ayude y yo acepté sin saber exactamente a qué se refería y luego no pude echarme atrás porque yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo y…_

_Sasuke se sentó de golpe y alargó su brazo para alcanzar su katana porque iba a… ¡CORTARLE LAS BOLAS A ESE DESGRACIADO!_

_Y obviamente Naruto vio sus intenciones y a la velocidad del viento se abalanzó sobre el Uchiha para tumbarlo de nuevo a la cama e inmovilizarlo con su cuerpo._

__ ¡Sasuke, espera! – trataba de sostenerlo lo mejor que podía, pero a pesar de estar sin energía por la actividad que habían tenido, era muy fuerte._

__ ¡Suéltame! ¡NO ME TOQUES! – a Sasuke se le querían salir los ojos de la ira y ya se imaginaba mil y un formas de asesinar a ese rubio cretino y a la maldita ofrecida esa como se llame – ¡MALDITO! _

__ ¡Era una broma! ¡Una broma! – vociferó el rubio tratando de que las muñecas del Uchiha no se le escapen de las manos – ¡Kurama me dijo que lo haga y así no me fastidiaría con comentarios sobre nuestros encuentros sexuales! _

__ ¡No me interesa! ¡Suéltame! ¡SUELTAME, IMBECIL! ¡VOY A MATARTE!_

_Al ver que Sasuke no había declinado de su objetivo de castrarlo lenta y dolorosamente, y aprovechando que con tanto jaleo en la posición en que estaban se había vuelto a excitar, metió su hombría en la entrada del pelinegro de una sola estocada._

__ ¡AH…! – inmediatamente, Sasuke se arqueó sobre la cama al sentir el miembro del rubio golpear su próstata. Naruto comenzó un vaivén desenfrenado disfrutando de la facilidad con la que podía salir y entrar debido a que Sasuke ya estaba dilatado y húmedo. _

_Está bien, era una broma, ¡pero aún así tenía derecho a estar enojado! ¡Le arrancaría las bolas después! ¡Después…! _

_Sasuke clavó furiosamente sus uñas en la espalda del rubio, mientras éste entraba y salía de él bruscamente haciendo que el catre de la cama golpee la pared. Luego le aseveró (con toda la determinación que podía considerando su posición)… _

__ Con el único… ¡ah!... que vas a… ¡ngh! tener hijos… es con… migo!_

_**/*/Fin del Flash Back/*/**_

_ Y así, decidimos tener un be-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! – gritó el rubio cuando Sasuke puso una mano en su hombro y activó su chidori nagashi electrocutándolo.

_ Te dije que te ahorres los detalles, idiota – siseó el Uchiha tratando de contener la vergüenza. Definitivamente iba a dejarlo en abstinencia por un mes… y luego tendrían al bebé.

_ Bien, ya que están tan decididos a sobrellevar la responsabilidad… – comenzó a decir la rubia antes de que el Uchiha saque su espada – de acuerdo, los ayudaré.

_ ¡GENIAL! – exclamó Naruto todo chamuscado levantándose del suelo de un salto.

_ Hn.

_ Este proceso es sencillo aunque puede ser algo peligroso para un ninja cualquiera – comenzó a explicar la hokage – pero creo que ambos son ninjas muy fuertes capaces de resistir el embarazo perfectamente. Ahora, antes de considerar cualquier cosa necesito saber… – los miró fijamente con una cara muy seria – quién va a ser el embarazado.

_ ¡ÉL! – exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras se apuntaban el uno al otro.

Tsunade los miró con aburrimiento. Al ver que no se habían puesto de acuerdo en ese punto notó lo complicada que era la situación.

Y la flamante pareja comenzó con la discusión…

_ ¡Ni hablar, dobe! ¡Yo no pienso andar por ahí con una barriga!

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Fue tu idea tener un bebé! ¡Y ni loco voy a ponerme gordo!

_ ¡Soy un hombre!

_ ¡Yo también!

La rubia reviró los ojos. Claro que los dos eran hombres… unos hombres idiotas. En serio, ya comenzaba a preocuparse por el futuro bebé.

_ ¡A ti se te da normal hacer tu estúpido jutsu en el que te transformas en mujer! – acusó el Uchiha manteniendo los puños cerrados y la mirada desafiante al igual que Naruto – ¡Tú no tendrás problemas!

_ ¡Tú también podrías transformarte en mujer si quisieras!

_ ¡Pues no quiero! ¡¿Cómo te quedó el ojo, idiota?!

_ ¡Te voy a-!

_ ¡SILENCIO!

_ … – ante el grito de la hokage, ambos se callaron y trataron de recuperar la compostura, no sin dejar de mirarse de reojo retadoramente.

Al ver que se habían calmado un poco, Tsunade aclaró la garganta para hablar…

_ Voy a explicarles con más detalle lo que acarrea el embarazo, así que escuchen con atención y sin interrumpirme – los observó con severidad para que no se atrevan a desobedecerla, y tomó el silencio como una respuesta afirmativa – El embarazo de por sí es delicado y requiere determinados cuidados, pero si hablamos de un hombre embarazado se triplican las complicaciones porque teóricamente su cuerpo no está hecho para cargar a un bebé, por lo que los cuidados requeridos son mucho mayores en comparación a los de una situación normal – ellos la miraban fijamente, Naruto inclinaba la cabeza en señal de no comprender y Sasuke estrechaba los ojos como haciendo un esfuerzo por entender y no parecer igual de alelado que el rubio… lastimosamente seguía sin entender – va a requerir de mucho esfuerzo por parte de la pareja, quien será una parte esencial. ¿Han oído hablar de los cambios hormonales, los antojos y los mareos? – ambos asintieron con la cabeza – pues en este caso esos puntos son mucho peor y la pareja del embarazado será quien se encargue de todo eso. Uno, la pareja tiene que cumplir con todo lo que el embarazado diga o desee porque de otro modo sufrirá estrés, enojo y emociones fuertes desagradables que podrían afectar tanto al bebé como al embarazado. Dos, la pareja debe ayudar con el chakra para que el embarazado no se debilite. Tres, la pareja debe darle de comer todo lo que el embarazado quiera y se le antoje, para que no se altere. Y cuatro, sobre todo la pareja tiene que soportar los cambios de humor del otro y tenerle muchísima paciencia – después de escuchar eso, Naruto y Sasuke tenían los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión – Es necesaria mucha dedicación, porque como ya dije, si se trata de un chico debe estar sumamente complacido para que no hayan complicaciones en el embarazo.

_...

Al ver sus caras, Tsunade notó que ellos habían comprendido perfectamente todo lo que les había dicho, así que creyó que podía proseguir…

_ Ahora, pregunto otra vez… – los miró con atención – ¿quién va a ser el embarazado?

_ ¡YO! – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Tsunade por poco se cae de la silla. ¿ERA EN SERIO?

Y la discusión matrimonial comenzó otra vez…

_ ¡Ni hablar, dobe! ¡Yo no pienso alimentarte de todas las porquerías que quieras!

_ ¡Y yo no pienso aguantar tus espantosos cambios de humor! ¡Si ahora son horribles, cómo serán estando embarazado!

_ ¡Ni loco voy a estar atendiéndote todo el día! ¡Tampoco quiero obedecerte y soportar tus berrinches infantiles!

_ ¡Yo tampoco! ¡No soy tu sirviente!

_ ¡Eres mi esposo!

_ ¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Tú también eres mi esposo!

_ ¡¿Dónde está el amor que tanto me profesas?!

_ ¡Te profeso amor! ¡No masoquismo!

La rubia decidió interrumpirlos con una solemne pregunta.

_ ¿Se arrepienten de la decisión de tener un bebé?

_ ¡NO! – gritaron ambos con suma determinación.

_ …

_ …

Silencio…

Tsunade soltó un suspiro, de esa forma no llegarían a ningún lado.

Bueno, al menos aún tenía un modo de solucionar esto…

_ Bien, voy a hacérselos más fácil – dijo ella armándose de paciencia, evitando sonrojarse por lo que iba a preguntar porque de cualquier forma era una información que como médico necesitaba saber – ¿quién de ustedes es… – se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de terminar la pregunta – el seme?

_ Él – respondió Sasuke cruzándose de brazos, y con un orgullo muy peculiar… probablemente era por el hecho de saberse ganador en la disputa gracias a esa información.

Naruto se sobresaltó al ser apuntado y miró al Uchiha con suma impresión e incredulidad, como si hubiese dicho algo prohibido o muy grave.

_ ¡¿C-Cómo te atreves?! – reclamó el Uzumaki ofendido, sabiendo las consecuencias que traería la respuesta que Sasuke acababa de dar – ¡Lo dices tan campante sólo cuando te conviene! ¡¿no?!

Tsunade levantó una ceja. Realmente esos dos eran muy _especiales_.

_ El mundo es cruel, usuratonkachi. Vive con ello.

_ ¡TEME! – vociferó el rubio berrinchudo – ¡Y yo que estaba pensando en dejar que seas seme si yo era el embarazado!

Sasuke lo miró frunciendo el ceño y arrugando la nariz.

_ Tú te verías _horrible_ embarazado – refunfuñó el Uchiha con un tono que denotaba cierta repulsión.

_ ¡Pues tú te verías…! – cerró automáticamente la boca cuando la imagen de Sasuke con pancita llegó a su mente – … – aún en completo silencio, pestañeó rápido un par de veces mientras los colores se le subían a la cara, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la hokage.

Ella estaba de acuerdo con Sasuke. Naruto tenía rasgos muy varoniles y una actitud tosca propia de un hombre. Verlo embarazado sería un poco (por no decir muy) _chocante_.

En cambio Sasuke, con esos rasgos finos y su sutileza, haría muy bien el papel de mamá y el embarazo no le sentaría nada mal a la imagen. Es más, hasta se vería tierno…

Y por la cara que tenía Naruto (quien aún algo sonrojado había desviado la mirada hacia un lado del suelo y comenzado a rascarse la nuca), ella estaba completamente segura de que él era muy consciente de ello.

Sasuke al parecer no se dio cuenta de nada, él simplemente continuó dando argumentos.

_ Además, no, gracias. Tratar de ser el seme fue traumatizante, no quiero repetir esa experiencia – miró a Naruto con inclemencia – Jamás.

Naruto hizo un puchero.

_ No exageres, no fue tan malo.

_ ¿Bromeas? El sexo logró tener de adjetivo "estúpido" gracias a ti – acusó el Uchiha.

_ ¡Fue por tu culpa! – discutió el Uzumaki apuntándolo – ¡Eres muy indeciso!

_**/*/Flash Back/*/**_

__ Esta noche quiero ir arriba._

_Naruto dejó de comer su ramen al escuchar eso, y habiendo tragado duro, levantó sus ojos hacia Sasuke._

__ ¿Arriba?_

__ Sí – aseveró el pelinegro sentado frente a él de brazos cruzados._

__ ¿Arriba de dónde?_

__ Sabes a lo que me refiero, idiota._

__ Aaaah – Naruto comprendió, aunque le parecía muy pero muy extraño que Sasuke diga eso y que lo diga de la nada – ese arriba…_

__ Sí._

__ …_

__ …_

__ ¿Por qué? – no pudo evitar preguntar. Sasuke nunca le había pedido eso antes, ¿por qué querría cambiar de lugar ahora? _

__ Porque quiero probar – respondió el pelinegro escuetamente – ¿algún problema? – preguntó amenazador._

__ N…no, no hay problema – balbuceó el rubio mientras veía a Sasuke alejarse._

_Y por alguna razón se puso sumamente tenso._

_***En la noche…***_

_Un cuerpo desnudo sobre el otro igualmente desnudo, ambos cubiertos de sudor y a temperatura quemante._

_El que estaba arriba lo besaba con ímpetu y fiereza quitándole el aliento, y no tardó en sentir aquellas manos posarse sobre su cadera e ir descendiendo lentamente hasta sus muslos, posicionándose para abrir sus piernas y tener acceso a… _

__ Naru… to! _

__ ¿Mh? – fue la pregunta del rubio, quien estaba muy entretenido besando el cuello del Uchiha._

__ ¡Te dije que quería arriba! – reclamó empujándolo (sin mucha fuerza) con la intención de quitarlo de encima suyo._

_Ese mismo segundo el rubio se sobresaltó y se tensó recordando lo que le había pedido Sasuke en la tarde._

__ Ah, cierto – sonrió nervioso y, soltando las piernas del Uchiha (que ya tenía abiertas), se quitó de encima y se acostó a un lado mientras Sasuke recuperaba el aliento y se sentaba para cumplir con su objetivo. _

__ Bien – jadeó el pelinegro ya más recompuesto y, aunque nunca lo admitiría, algo frustrado. Pero no importaba la frustración, pronto tendría el placer que quería… o que creía querer – ¿dónde está el lubricante?_

__ En ese cajón – respondió el rubio apuntando hacia el velador – tú lo sabes._

__ Sí, ya sé que ese es su lugar pero tú siempre dejas las cosas tiradas donde sea después de usarlas – refunfuñó el Uchiha levantándose de la cama para traer el lubricante, mientras Naruto sólo reviraba los ojos ante el regañón comentario. _

_Sasuke volvió con el frasco y se arrodilló en la cama entre las piernas del rubio._

__ Bien, ahora…_

__ ¡Espera! – gritó el Uzumaki con algo de pánico._

__ ¿Qué? – gruñó Sasuke impaciente._

__ Espera un momento – pidió el rubio._

__ … – Sasuke hizo una mueca de molestia al ver al Uzumaki respirar profundamente una y otra vez, como obligándose a calmarse. Pfft, cuanto drama._

__ Está bien, ya estoy bien – afirmó el rubio, aparentemente calmado. _

__ Hn – Sasuke puso una mano en la rodilla del rubio para abrirle las piernas y…_

__ …_

_El pelinegro frunció el ceño al ver a Naruto con los ojos fuertemente estrechados y con una expresión de dolor, como si estuviera esperando un fuerte golpe o algo así._

__ ¿Podrías dejar de poner esa cara? Ni siquiera he untado el lubricante en mis dedos y ya parece que te estuviera metiendo un palo en el trasero – gruñó el Uchiha irritado._

__ E-Está bien, voy a relajarme – aseguró el Uzumaki, suavizando sus facciones para no parecer alterado._

__ Bien… – dijo Sasuke abriendo el frasco e inclinándose un poco hacia Naruto y…_

__ ¡Espera! – vociferó el rubio poniendo uno de sus pies en la cara de Sasuke para impedir que siga acercándose. _

__ ¡¿Qué?! – gritó el Uchiha sin paciencia._

__ Sabes que tienes que meter uno primero, ¿verdad?_

__ ¡Claro que lo sé, idiota! ¡Ahora quita! – apartó el pie de su cara y volvió a inclinarse para…_

__ ¡Espera! – vociferó el rubio cerrando las piernas fuertemente – ¡Tienes que hacerlo con delicadeza!_

__ ¡Ya lo sé! – agarró la rodilla del Uzumaki para separar las piernas de nuevo y así poder…_

__ ¡Espera! – Naruto impidió concluir su objetivo cerrando sus piernas con más fuerza – Te cortaste las uñas, ¿verdad? Tú siempre andas con las uñas largas y afiladas como de gato._

__ ¡Joder, Naruto! ¡Yo sé cómo hacerlo! ¡Así que cierra la boca!_

__ E-Está bien – balbuceó el Uzumaki rendido. No era que desconfíe de Sasuke ni nada pero… pero de verdad se sentía muy raro, tenía ganas de salir corriendo._

_En fin, no quedaba más remedio, tenía que hacerlo para tener a Sasuke feliz. No quería que piense que lo consideraba "menos hombre" o algo por el estilo. _

__ Hn – resopló el Uchiha al ver que el otro por fin había accedido y se dispuso a hacer lo que tenía que hacer…_

_Naruto cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando el "impacto"…_

__ …_

__ … … … _

__ … … … … … … … _

_¿Qué pasaba? ¿Y el impacto?_

_Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos al no sentir nada de nada después de un buen rato, y al abrirlos vio a Sasuke ahí, quieto, con el ceño algo fruncido como meditando qué hacer._

__ ¿Qué pasa, teme? – preguntó curioso al ver su expresión. _

__ ¿Se supone que tengo que meter mis dedos allí?_

_Naruto pestañeó rápido un par de veces al escuchar eso._

__ Pues… esa es la idea, ¿no?_

__ Eso es asqueroso._

__ ¡¿QUÉ?!_

_Al rubio lo miró atónito y con la boca abierta. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir?_

__ No voy a meter mis dedos allí, qué asco._

__ ¿Entonces no quieres estar…?_

__ No, voy a conseguir otra cosa – aseguró el Uchiha con decisión mientras se levantaba de la cama y luego iba hacia el velador para abrir el cajón._

__ ¡¿Qué?! ¡No vas a meter cualquier cosa a mi trasero!_

__ ¿Qué te parece este lápiz? – preguntó el pelinegro mostrándole un lápiz._

__ ¡NO!_

__ Tienes razón, el lápiz se arruinaría – razonó Sasuke y continuó buscando – esto podría servir…_

_Naruto soltó un suspiro y se levantó de la cama._

__ Teme, no tiene caso. Mírate, ya ni siquiera estás excitado – se miró a sí mismo – Y yo tampoco._

_Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo con irritación. _

__ ¡Es que tú no cooperas, idiota!_

__ ¡Trato de cooperar! – se defendió el rubio – ¡No fui yo quien dijo que meter dedos al trasero es asqueroso!_

__ ¡Pues lo es!_

_**/*/Fin del Flash Back/*/**_

_ ¡No es culpa mía que te hayas puesto a razonar en lo asqueroso que era, teme!

_ ¡Fue culpa tuya! – contrarrestó Sasuke – Estabas ahí con cara de espanto y eso me desconcentró.

_ ¡Tú por poco te pones a hacer matemáticas en vez de tener sexo! ¡Los momentos de intimidad no se planean, se dan naturalmente! Así que no puedes culparme de estar tenso si tú durante la tarde me dijiste "Naruto, quiero estar arriba" – imitó la frase de Sasuke con sorna y cinismo en su tono de voz – Si querías ser seme, entonces simplemente tenías que serlo y ya.

_ ¿Serlo y ya? – Sasuke lo miró como si hubiese dicho algo en demasía estúpido e irónico – ¿Qué crees que estuve tratando de hacer días antes? ¡Yo lo intentaba y luchaba por mantenerme en el control pero tú te lo tomabas como parte de mi "participación" y al final siempre terminabas volteándome de imprevisto! – se quejó el pelinegro – No me quedó otra opción más que pedírtelo verbalmente para que te dejes.

_ … – Naruto lo miró sorprendido – ¿O sea que cuando estabas muy atento y participativo durante el sexo era porque querías ser seme?

_ Sí, y lo único que conseguía era que me folles con más ganas – refunfuñó el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos y mirando a un lado.

**_ Pffft, HAHAHAHAHAH! **– Kurama no pudo evitar reírse de lo lindo.

_ Es que yo pensé que sólo estabas ansioso – confesó el rubio con sinceridad – creí que querías que yo me ponga algo violento y salvaje también.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir que los colores se le subían a la cara, no exactamente por el hecho de estar hablando de esas cosas en frente de la hokage, de la cual prácticamente se habían olvidado, sino porque no le hacía mucha gracia ponerse a pensar en sus momentos _violentos_ _y_ _salvajes_.

_ Tsk – siseó, sin saber qué más argumentar.

_ Si te sentías tan frustrado, ¿por qué no lo dijiste?

_ … – Sasuke apretó los labios, aún sin dirigirle la mirada al Uzumaki. Ahora sí que los colores se le querían subir a la cara –_ … porque no me sentía frustrado…_ – murmuró bajito y entre dientes.

_ ¿Qué dijiste?

_ Nada.

_ …

_ …

_ Te faltó fuerza de voluntad – espetó el Uzumaki. Sasuke lo miró furibundo.

_ No me vengas con eso. Era culpa tuya, de tus manos, de tu boca, de tu… – ¿qué demonios estaba diciendo? – no podía tenerte quieto y terminabas desconcentrándome de mi objetivo planeado – lo acusó.

_ ¡Que el sexo no se planea! – recalcó el rubio – Debe ser espontaneo, como te lo hice yo después de tu fallido intento.

_**/*/Flash Back/*/**_

_Naruto miraba a Sasuke con aburrimiento mientras éste seguía buscando algo que le sea útil en el cajón del velador. _

__ Ya déjalo, voy a ir abajo a comer algo, tengo hambre – dijo el rubio dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación._

__ ¡Aún no he terminado, usuratonkachi! – Sasuke lo sujetó del hombro impidiendo que salga. Naruto se volteó a verlo y recorrió su cuerpo desnudo con los ojos. Vaya, realmente Sasuke estaba como quería… como él (Naruto) quería… y con esa cara de enojado y frustrado se veía más sexy aún, era casi como si le dijera "No te vas a ir sin darme lo que quiero", y lo que parecía querer era muy diferente a lo que decía querer – mira, encontré unos guantes – dijo el Uchiha mostrándole su hallazgo. Aaaaaawww, encontró unos guantes y se lo estaba mostraaando. Era tan tierno cuando se esforzaba por algo forzosamente – así podré-_

_¡Thump!_

_La espalda de Sasuke chocó contra la pared de la habitación repentinamente. Cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con los azulinos ojos del rubio que lo miraban con picardía y fiereza mientras sus muñecas eran sujetadas a cada lado de su cabeza._

_Los guantes quedaron en el suelo y en el olvido._

__ Lo que quieres es probar, ¿verdad? – preguntó Naruto soltando sus manos, pero apegando más su cuerpo. _

__ … – Sasuke mantuvo la mirada desafiante, incluso después de sentir la hombría del rubio, que por alguna razón estaba endurecida de nuevo, rozando la suya. Aunque no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco._

__ Bien… – Naruto tomó con una mano el miembro del pelinegro, quien inmediatamente se encogió un poco y se mordió el labio, pero no se quejó. Suprimió un gemido cuando el Uzumaki tomó ambos miembros y comenzó a frotarlos juntos – … voy a hacerte probarlo – le susurró en el oído justo antes de darle una lamida a su cuello._

_Sasuke soltó un gruñido cuando Naruto dejó de masturbarlo, pero luego lo miró con curiosidad cuando el Uzumaki se puso de cuclillas frente a él._

__ ¿Qué haces?_

__ Algo que no he hecho antes._

_Y le dio una lamida a la punta de su hombría haciendo que el Uchiha se sobresalte._

__ ¡Ngh!_

_Naruto quedó satisfecho al escuchar eso._

_Era verdad, no se lo había hecho aún. Lo había reservado para un momento especial… había leído en alguna parte que era algo "genial", y pues, con su experiencia estando dentro de Sasuke, pensaba que era algo parecido el estar dentro de una boca, aunque no era tan apretado y la lengua estaba de por medio._

_Bien, vería si era tan bueno como decía._

_Naruto metió el miembro de Sasuke dentro de su boca._

__ ¡Ah…!_

_Los dedos de Sasuke tomaron con fuerza su cabeza mientras él se dedicaba a succionar su hombría._

_No iba a ser suave. Él también estaba desesperado por recibir algo de atención, así que iba a hacerlo lo más rápido posible, pero disfrutándolo. _

_Puso sus manos en la cadera de Sasuke y comenzó a mover su boca. Presionaba, sacaba, metía, lamía, succionaba… a Sasuke comenzaban a temblarle las piernas y no paraba de jadear y gemir. _

_Una de las cosas que le encantaba de Sasuke era que era muy sensible y que no tardaba mucho en dejar salir su sensual voz._

__ ¡No pares…! _

_El grito ahogado y las manos agarrando su cabello con fuerza le hicieron notar a Naruto que Sasuke estaba punto de correrse._

_Entonces lo soltó. _

__ ¡Idiota…! – vociferó jadeante el pelinegro poniendo sus manos en los hombros del rubio para apartarlo (sin lograrlo) mientras éste lamía su cuello – ¡Naruto…! – volvió a reclamar._

_El rubio besó su cuello, y fue bajando hasta su pezón el cual mordisqueó un poco antes de bajar por el abdomen devuelta al pedazo de carne que había dejado abandonado._

_Y volvió a metérselo a la boca._

__ ¡Ah! ¡AH…!_

_Oh, entonces era cierto. Se ponía más sensible si lo dejaba por un rato después de la mamada para luego volver. _

_Aprovechando el momento, sin dejar de darle atención, el rubio llevó sus manos a las nalgas del Uchiha y las apretujó para luego separarlas y meter un dedo para comenzar a dilatarlo._

__ ¡Mgh…! ¡Ah…!_

_Sasuke volcó la cabeza para atrás. Los espasmos recorrieron su piel y un calor inminente bajó por su vientre._

__ ¡Apar… tate! – quiso alejar la boca de Naruto, pero éste no se movió y recibió la caliente semilla – ¡AH…! _

_Al pelinegro se le nubló todo por un momento, y cuando la vista se le aclaró se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba parado frente a él sosteniéndolo en brazos y sonriendo como bobo. _

__ ¿Y bien? ¿Te gustó?_

__ ¡Im… bécil! – se quejó el Uchiha jadeante mientras se enderezaba y lo miraba asesinamente – ¡No es lo mismo-Mgh! – su labios fueron asaltados por los del rubio, haciéndole probar su propio sabor. Sus lenguas se enredaron y lucharon entre ellas en un beso casi obsceno. Naruto puso clavó sus dedos en las nalgas de su pareja y lo apegó a su cuerpo haciendo que sus miembros se rocen y se friccionen entre sí, haciendo que ambos giman en medio del beso. Sasuke no tardó en excitarse de nuevo, y fue ahí cuando las manos de Naruto pasaron a sus muslos y lo levantó en el aire._

_Por inercia, Sasuke se sostuvo de los hombros del rubio, y antes de que el Uchiha le cuestione algo, posicionó su miembro en su entrada y lo metió de una estocada. _

__ ¡AH…! – Sasuke soltó un grito ahogado por la sensación mezclada de dolor y placer._

_El Uchiha puso sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del Uzumaki y Naruto comenzó penetrarlo una y otra vez, ayudándose con la pared para recargar un poco el peso del pelinegro. _

__ ¡Ngh! ¡Ah…! – Sasuke no podía evitar soltar sus gemidos y jadeos incesantes cada vez que Naruto golpeaba su próstata y rozaba las paredes de su interior con ese caliente pedazo de carne. Naruto no dejaba de jadear su nombre, y gemía en cada que el pelinegro estrechaba su entrada alrededor de su miembro._

_Sasuke clavó sus uñas en la espalda del Uzumaki tratando de contener los espasmos, haciendo gruñir al rubio. _

__ ¡Mgh! ¿Lo ves? – jadeó y dio una fuerte estocada – Tus malditas uñas… están largas._

__ Cá… llate! ¡Ah…! ¡AH…!_

_Ya sentía que llegaba al clímax y cuando Naruto mordió su cuello no pudo contenerlo más. _

__ ¡Naru… TO!_

_Se derramó entre sus vientres y pronto sintió la caliente sustancia dentro de él haciéndole estremecer de punta a punta._

__ ¡Sasukeh…! _

_Se quedaron ahí jadeando por un rato. Naruto sentía que si se movía iba a terminar cayéndose al suelo junto con Sasuke, quien ahora recargaba su cabeza en su hombro y respiraba pesadamente mientras se estremecía un poco._

__ Te voy a matar… – jadeó el Uchiha. _

_Naruto, que ya había recuperado sus fuerzas (al menos para llegar a la cama con Sasuke) sonrió bobaliconamente y le dio un cariñoso beso en la cabeza a Sasuke para luego caminar hacia la cama cargándolo. _

__ Sí, sí. Mañana me matas todo lo que quieras._

_**/*/Fin del Flash Back/*/**_

_ Pues perdona que no sea tan experto como tú en sexo – siseó el Uchiha con cinismo – yo no tuve un maestro pervertido que me dé consejitos.

_ ¿Qué? Yo no soy un experto, en nuestra primera vez yo era igual de inexperimentado que tú, ¿no lo recuerdas? – Sasuke lo miró callado. Sí, lo recordaba… es que, aquella vez ni siquiera habían llegado a la _parte_ _final_, apenas fueron _roces_… ya luego el usuratonkachi fue a una estúpida tienda de libros a buscar algo que le diga _cómo lo hacían dos chicos_ – ¡y yo no me fui con ero-sennin para perder mi tiempo! ¡Yo entrenaba para traerte de vuelta!

_ …

_ …

A Tsunade le costaba mucho creer que estaba presenciando semejante discusión. Hace un segundo estaba a punto de lanzarles una lámpara a la cabeza para que se callen (bueno, a Naruto, para ser exactos. Es que tirarle una lámpara en la cabeza a una futura mamá no se veía nada bien), pero luego pensó que lo mejor era que aclaren todo de una vez y así no se pongan a hacerlo durante el embarazo… además, las expresiones tanto de Sasuke como de Naruto durante la charla eran muy interesantes de observar. Por ejemplo, en ese momento, Sasuke trataba de mostrarse indiferente pero ella como médico notaba que estaba respirando un poco pesado y estaba segura de que el corazón le estaba palpitando con más fuerza de la normal. Se veía claramente afectado por lo que el rubio acababa de decir.

Definitivamente eran la pareja perfecta en ese y todos los aspectos. Sasuke era un poco retraído para mostrar sus sentimientos, pero fácilmente los dejaba a flote (sin querer) cuando se trataba de Naruto, pues que el rubio era de las personas que decía las cosas sin pelos en la lengua, y eso, para una persona que precisa de sinceridad como Sasuke, era lo mejor.

Sasuke desvió la mirada a un lado.

_Como sea, fue culpa tuya – refunfuñó el Uchiha.

Tsunade sonrió con ironía. Claro que eran la pareja perfecta, y como toda pareja _perfecta_ tenían _defectos _(porque las buenas parejas tenían problemas, las que no lo tenían no eran buenas en realidad). Por ejemplo, no necesitaba ser adivina para saber que quien más cedía de los dos era Naruto, pero eso no significaba que cediera fácilmente. Podían ser muy amigos y amarse mucho, pero seguían siendo muy diferentes, así que las discusiones eran inevitables… pero nada que no puedan controlar o sobrellevar.

_ ¿Y por qué rayos surgió la repentina idea de _estar arriba?_ – preguntó el Uzumaki, cosa que no había preguntado antes pero ahora lo hacía aprovechando el hecho de estar inmersos en esa temática.

_ … – Sasuke se quedó en silencio por un momento, debatiéndose entre decirle la verdad o no. Al final se decidió a hacerlo, porque quien saldría perjudicado no sería precisamente él – esa noche después de que volviste, hablé con el estúpido zorro y él me fastidió.

**_ Genial, ahora me echan la culpa a mí de sus… **_**cosas**_– escuchó gruñir a Kurama en su interior.

_ Espera, ¿qué? – Naruto miró a Sasuke con confusión – ¿Hablaste con Kurama después de que volví? ¿En qué momento?

_ Cuando estabas dormido.

_ ¿Qué no tienes que mirarme a los ojos con tu sharingan para hablar con él?

_ Te abrí un ojo, y tal como esperaba no te despertaste.

_ ¿Y qué era lo que querías hablar con él?

_ …

_ _"Kurama"_ – le habló al zorro para ver si él respondía.

_** …**

Ambos eran unos bastardos.

_ ¿Volviste de dónde, Naruto? – preguntó Tsunade interrumpiendo la conversación.

_ ¿Eh?

_ Sasuke dijo "después de que volviste" – dijo ella.

_ Ah, bueno… – el Uzumaki se rascó la nuca – tuvimos una fuerte pelea _verbal_ – enfatizó la parte de verbal, porque para él las peleas físicas no eran raras – y yo me fui enojado de la casa.

_ ¿Pelea verbal? – cuestionó la Hokage. No era como si quisiera inmiscuirse en la vida privada de ellos, pero necesitaba saber que no iban a tener una familia "disfuncional". Discusiones fuertes delante de un niño tenían muy malos resultados.

_ Sí, fue por una tontería. Sasuke parecía haberse despertado de muy mal humor y justo ese día se me ocurrió prepararle el desayuno, pero como no soy un experto cocinando él no estaba nada contento y… pues… él despreció la comida, yo me enojé, él se enojó, discutimos y todo eso, él terminó tirando la mesa al suelo y yo me enfadé y me fui…

Oh, sí, Kurama recordaba bien ese día. Había sido algo muy dramático… como si todo lo referente a ellos no lo fuera.

Fue un fin de semana. Recordaba que Naruto, después de la discusión, se había quedado en una posada toda la noche y todo el día después de salirse de la casa. En la posada de la cual no había salido en ese día y medio, el rubio había pasado por tres fases…

En la primera fase, Naruto estaba furioso quejándose de que nada de lo que hacía estaba bien para Sasuke, que qué se creía y blablablá. En la segunda fase, luego de que se le pasó un poco el enojo, la pensó mejor y aceptó que su comida estaba fea, pero seguía pensando que Sasuke pudo habérselo dicho con más tacto y no como si buscara herir sus sentimientos. Y en la última fase, después de un buen rato, el enojo se le pasó por completo y pensó que no debió haberse ido de la casa y que Sasuke estaba de mal humor desde el comienzo del día así que debió haber comprendido su berrinche, que normalmente Sasuke no era así con él, y que en vez de molestarse con el pelinegro debió preocuparse por preguntarle qué lo tenía de a malas…

Así que a la siguiente noche volvió a la casa y, como se había salido a toda prisa y dejado sus llaves, tocó la puerta.

Entonces Sasuke le abrió.

A Naruto casi se le salieron los ojos de la impresión al verlo.

Sasuke se veía pálido (más de lo normal), con ojeras, y con una expresión completamente apagada.

__ Sasuke…_

__ ¿Qué haces aquí? Lárgate._

__ ¡Sas…!_

Y le cerró la puerta en la nariz.

Entonces Naruto derrumbó la puerta, entró a la casa, Sasuke lo atacó con un chidori, Naruto contraatacó, Sasuke gritaba que se largara, que no lo necesitaba, que se busque a otra persona, que de seguro ya había pasado la noche con alguien más, que si lo iba a abandonar que no vuelva y blablablablá. Luego, en un descuido, Naruto lo abrazó, le dijo las cursis palabras que necesitaba oír (Kurama no quería recordarlas) y lo besó mientras Sasuke seguía repartiendo golpes (bueno, al menos ya no usaba el chidori), luego el Uchiha también se sumó a la desesperación del beso, y cuando ambos cayeron a la cama Kurama decidió irse a dormir.

Y luego de la faena, Sasuke lo sorprendió con una visita.

_**/*/Flash Back/*/**_

__ Hey, zorro._

_Kurama abrió los ojos al escuchar esa voz y vio a Sasuke parado frente a él. Por inercia, el zorro llevó sus ojos hacia la imagen de Naruto, quien estaba durmiendo. Al parecer ya habían terminado con la "reconciliación". _

__ **¿A qué debo tu visita, Sasuke?**_

__ ¿A dónde se fue Naruto cuando salió de la casa?_

____** … **__– Kurama lo miró fríamente. Sabía que Sasuke no le estaba preguntando eso porque piense que se fue a dormir con alguien más, porque eso Naruto ya se lo dejó en claro. Probablemente quiera estar al tanto de si no durmió en la calle o donde poder encontrarlo una próxima vez – __**fue a una posada y no salió de allí en todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera. Aunque no se habría ido de saber que estarías a punto de morirte pensando que te había abandonado.**_

__ Cállate, yo no estaba a punto de morirme – siseó el Uchiha ofendido después de que la afirmación lo tomó por sorpresa. _

____** Pero querías morirte**__ – afirmó el zorro y se alejó un poco para distinguir con más claridad los rasgos de Sasuke – __**yo noto claramente que no has comido ni dormido nada. Incluso me atrevo a decir que has llorado.**_

__ ¡No he llorado, zorro imbécil!_

____** Mentir no te hará sentir mejor**__ – dijo Kurama calmadamente –__** Yo soy un ser maduro, Sasuke, no veo el llorar por una buena razón como algo tonto, lo que veo tonto es que hayas creído que él de verdad te dejaría.**_

__ … – Sasuke se quedó callado y desvió la mirada – siempre he pensado que tarde o temprano él dejaría de soportarme. Pensé que había llegado a ese punto – se sinceró al ver que el zorro hablaba con seriedad._

____** ¿Es en serio? ¿Crees que está aquí "soportándote"? ¿Pero qué pasa contigo?**_

__ No lo sé – respondió agachando la mirada – es que yo…_

__ __**Eres una persona muy insegura, Uchiha **__– Sasuke lo miró enojado al escuchar eso, pero no dijo nada al ver que Kurama no parecía estar burlándose –__** Ser inseguro no es del todo malo, muchas veces no se debe confiar en las personas. Pero créeme, de lo que sí puedes estar seguro es de que Naruto te ama y que eso no va a cambiar. **_

__ … – el pelinegro agachó la mirada de nuevo – Lo sé._

____** No te amargues. Sólo fue una tonta discusión. Las parejas tienen tontas discusiones siempre.**_

__ …_

_Pfft, Kurama no podía creer que estuviera allí tratando de animar a ese mocoso. Pero tenía que aceptarlo, no quería que Naruto sufra y Sasuke era parte esencial y vital de su felicidad. Además, aunque el Uchiha no le caiga bien… le caía bien. Era un sentimiento difícil de explicar._

__ __**Lo que sí quiero saber, es por qué estabas de tan mal humor. Tú sueles ser insultante con Naruto, pero conoces tus límites y siempre te cuidas de no herir sus sentimientos **__– indagó Kurama – __** ¿Qué sucedió ahora?**_

__ … – Sasuke se quedó en silencio por un momento y parecía no estar dispuesto a soltarlo, pero Kurama estaba seguro de que le respondería – era la fecha del día en que maté a Itachi._

_La reacción de Kurama al escuchar eso fue casi nula, cosa que no era de extrañarse porque no tenía afiliación con el asunto y no estaba allí para sentir pena ni lástima. _

____** ¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste?**_

__ Porque es algo que planeo dejar atrás – respondió el Uchiha escuetamente – No pude evitar sentirme irritable, pero planeaba sobrellevarlo. No se lo dije a Naruto porque no quería que él… – desvió la mirada pensando en la ironía de lo que estaba a punto de decir – se sienta mal también._

____** Pues lograste exactamente lo contrario**__ – Kurama le hizo evidente la ironía – __**Escucha, mocoso, no lograrás evitarle dolor ocultándole las cosas, al contrario, el resultado será mucho peor al final si no eres sincero y de paso sentirá que no confías en él. Mientras más estés dispuesto a expresar, más comprensión existirá entre ustedes. Sé que a ti te cuesta expresar las cosas, pero no debes olvidar que se trata de Naruto, y que debes depositar en él la misma confianza que él deposita en ti.**_

__ Lo sé… – suspiró Sasuke con resignación – ahora lo sé._

____** ¿Y sigues afectado por la fecha?**_

__ No… – contestó sinceramente, y ya que estaban hablando con confianza, decidió decir más – me olvidé de todo cuando Naruto salió por la puerta._

____** Lo supuse. **_

__ Hablaré con él en la mañana sobre eso._

____** Eso está bien **__– aprobó el zorro – __** Por lo demás no debes preocuparte, Naruto es un seme muy comprensivo.**_

__ ¿Seme?_

____** …**__ – Kurama lo miró manteniéndose callado. No debió haberle dicho eso, los humanos eran un poco tontos y tomaban por el lado malo ese tipo de términos, pero él sólo se refería a algo como "hombre pareja de otro hombre". Presentía que Sasuke se molestaría, pero no lo veía enojado así que tal vez la pregunta vino porque…_

__ ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó el Uchiha._

_Sí, por eso._

__ __**¿No sabes lo que es seme?**__ – preguntó para salir de dudas._

__ No._

_**_ Entonces supongo que no sabes lo que es uke tampoco.**_

__ ¿Debería saberlo?_

__ __**Bueno, no es extraño que no sepas sobre eso, no es algo de lo que se hable con mucha frecuencia, pero creí que después de formalizar con Naruto ya habías leído alguna cosa sobre el asunto**__ – dijo Kurama._

_Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba bien, el que había ido a investigar sobre el asunto en libros y cosas así era Naruto, no Sasuke. Y Naruto nunca usaba esos términos al referirse a su relación con Sasuke tampoco, él simplemente asumía el rol de seme calladito y de forma espontánea._

_Tenía que admitir que eso era muy inteligente._

__ Déjate de rodeos y dime qué es – exigió Sasuke con impaciencia. Le molestaba ser ignorante en las cosas. _

__ __**Pues…**__ – a ver… ¿cómo se lo decía con sutileza? __**– en la cama, uke es el que va abajo y seme el que va arriba, ¿entiendes?**_

__..._

_**_...**_

_Al ver que Sasuke fruncía el ceño, supo que había entendido…_

__ ¿Estás diciendo que yo soy la mujer?_

_Y lo había entendido muy mal._

____** No dije mujer, dije uke **__– corrigió el zorro._

__ Es lo mismo._

____** No es lo mismo, aunque es parecido en lo que se refiere a la relación, y sí, siempre eres el pasivo, ¿no?**_

__ ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso miras en cada que lo hacemos?_

____** Me insultas preguntándome eso. Por supuesto que no**__ – dijo Kurama revirando los ojos – __**pero nunca he tenido la necesidad de sanar el trasero de Naruto, así que asumí lo obvio. Además, Naruto es un idiota mimador, le queda ser el seme.**_

__ ¿Estás diciendo que a mí me queda ser la mujer?_

_Y dale con lo de la mujer. Bueno, no podía culparlo, Sasuke seguía siendo un chiquillo después de todo, las cosas se aprendían con el tiempo. Así que lo mejor era ahorrarse las explicaciones y dejar que él solito descubra que ser el pasivo no era insultante ni mucho menos._

__ __**Velo como quieras, mocoso idiota, pero yo creo que para ti es demasiado beneficioso serlo, así que no deberías quejarte.**_

__ Yo soy un hombre, y puedo ser el seme cuando quiera._

_Sí, Sasuke aún estaba algo cerrado en eso y no entendía lo que Kurama trataba de decir. _

_**_ Pero no quieres.**_

__ ¡Sí, quiero!_

_**_ ¿En serio? – **__el zorro levantó una ceja. Al parecer el chiquitín (chiquitín, porque en ese momento, a diferencia de la mayoría del tiempo, lo estaba viendo como un chiquillo berrinchudo y retador) lo había tomado como un desafío._

__ ¡Sí! Y te demostraré que puedo serlo._

_**/*/Fin del Flash Back/*/**_

Kurama aún recordaba lo mucho que se había aguantado para no reírse a carcajadas aquella vez que Sasuke quiso ser el _activo_. Él no había planeado que lleguen a eso, pero en serio, ¡fue tan gracioso! ¡Hahahahahahah!

_ ¿Y bien? – insistió Naruto con la mirada puesta en Sasuke – ¿De qué hablaron?

_ Nada que te incumba – respondió el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos.

_ ¿Eeeeeeh? – ¿cómo que no le incumbía? ¡Le incumbía por completo! – ¡Pero si dijiste que querías probar ser seme porque él te fastidió!

_ Es que él dijo que no podía serlo – acusó el pelinegro.

**_ Yo no dije eso – **contrarrestó Kurama, respuesta que sólo Naruto podía escuchar –** Dije que no le quedaba serlo y que no quería serlo, es muy diferente.**

_ Y de seguro lo dijo porque te conoce y sabía que te pondrías como un idiota fóbico – rezongó el Uchiha mirando al rubio acusadoramente.

_ ¡Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa, tebayo! Tú te pusiste a planearlo y meditarlo mucho – se defendió Naruto.

_ Planeado o no, de seguro íbamos a tener el mismo resultado contigo poniendo cara de horrorizado.

_ ¡Yo no puse cara de horrorizado! Además, cualquier cara que haya puesto, de seguro tú igual no hubieras querido ensuciar tus _preciados_ _deditos_ – dijo lo último con sorna.

_ ¡Tú me desconcentraste!

_ ¡Yo nunca me desconcentro cuando te lo hago a ti!

_ Porque yo soy sensual – al rubio casi se le desencaja la quijada de la impresión cuando Sasuke dijo eso tan campante y sereno – Tú no eres nada sensual cuando pones cara de idiota miedoso. Le quita las ganas a cualquiera.

_ ¡¿QUÉ?! – saltó ofendido el Uzumaki – ¡Yo soy sensual! ¡Y no te creas que tú eres muy sensual!

Sasuke levantó una ceja. No había dicho que no fuera sensual, dijo que no lo era _cuando ponía cara de idiota miedoso_. A él le parecía muy atrayente cada vez que se paseaba por la casa sin camiseta, o cuando se bañaba, o cuando sudaba, o cuando sonreía de esa forma pícara, etc, etc. Pero aclarar eso daría pie a que el rubio le eche en cara que estaba admitiendo que era sensual, así que mejor no decía nada sobre eso.

En vez de eso, Sasuke sonrió de lado de forma superior. ¿Qué él no era sensual decía? Esa ni Naruto se la creía. Él era muy consciente de lo que provocaba en el rubio y no podía estar más orgulloso de eso.

_ Hn, lo soy y lo sabes – dijo con suficiencia, sorprendiendo al otro – Soy tan sensual que hasta te olvidas de tu nombre.

Auch.

_ ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo…! – la cara del Uzumaki se puso roja y rápidamente (lo más rápido que pudo) buscó una respuesta en su mente para contrarrestarle – ¡Yo soy tan sensual que muchas veces no te aguantas y me seduces para que te haga mío!

Tsunade sonrió divertida. El rubio no negó en ningún momento lo que Sasuke acababa de decir… vaya.

_ Heh, ¿te seduzco? – cuestionó el pelinegro con burla en su tono de voz – No seas idiota, nunca es mi intención seducirte – aún sonriendo de lado, pasó sus dedos por su cabello dejando a la vista su fino perfil – Para que veas que soy tan sensual que te seduzco sin querer.

_ ¡Me estás seduciendo ahora! – apuntó el Uzumaki escandalizado.

_ Hn – Sasuke continuó sonriendo con una expresión muy tranquila y como si no entendiera de qué rayos hablaba el rubio, mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza dando una mejor vista de su albino cuello – eso es lo que tú-

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía a Naruto abrazándolo contra su cuerpo y besándolo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Al principio Sasuke trató de empujarlo (era su costumbre hacerse el difícil) y luego pasó sus brazos por el cuello del Uzumaki para profundizar el fogoso beso.

Se separaron un poco para mirarse un momento, jadeando y con los ojos entrecerrados, y estaban a punto de unir sus labios de nuevo cuando de repente escucharon una tos fingida que los hizo volver al planeta.

_ Oigan, yo sigo aquí, ¿saben? – reclamó atención la hokage irritada.

_ …

_ …

La rubia soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

_ Bien, entonces, ¿en qué quedamos?

_ Yo tendré al bebé – aseguró Sasuke.

_ ¡Pero, teme!

_ Está decidido – aseveró el Uchiha – Además tú eres muy torpe. De seguro que terminas revotando por las escaleras y matando al bebé. Estará más seguro conmigo.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no soy tan torpe! ¡Soy uno de los mejores ninjas!

_ Eres un buen ninja, pero eso no te hace menos torpe y bruto para hacer las cosas.

_ … – Naruto se le quedó mirando sorprendido, y Sasuke no entendió a qué venía tanta sorpresa.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Dijiste que soy un buen ninja.

_ … – ah, ¿lo había dicho? – ¿Y qué si lo hice?

El rubio sonrió contentísimo y se acercó para agarrar el rostro de Sasuke y darle un amoroso beso que…

_ ¡Está bien! ¡Ya perdí la paciencia! – gritó Tsunade alterada haciendo que los otros dos se enderecen de inmediato – ¡No soy una psicóloga matrimonial, así que díganme de una vez quién será la mamá sin objeciones de por medio!

_ ¡Sasuke! – afirmó el Uzumaki muy sonriente y se acercó a su pareja para abrazarlo por detrás y darle un beso en la mejilla. Sorprendentemente, Sasuke se dejaba hacer sin rechistar, al parecer ya se había cansado de discutir – Yo voy a tenerlo feliz y bien cuidado – prometió y luego miró a Sasuke – vas a ser bueno conmigo, ¿verdad, Sasuke? – le besó la mejilla de nuevo. Como respuesta y manteniendo los ojos levemente cerrados, Sasuke inclinó la cabeza a un lado dándole mayor acceso a su cuello cuando el rubio se dispuso a besarlo allí.

_ ¡Ehem! – Tsunade los interrumpió de nuevo. Estos dos la iban a matar de jaqueca. Un segundo están discutiendo como perros y gatos, y al otro segundo se ponían cariñosos a más no poder, en ambos casos olvidándose olímpicamente de su existencia. Bueno, al menos ya había terminado – Bien… entonces está decidido. Comenzaremos a preparar todo el Lunes y-

_ ¡SEREMOS PADRES, SASUKE! – interrumpió el rubio, quien abrazó a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas y le hizo dar una vueltita levantándolo un par de centímetros en el aire (si lo levantaba más le iba a romper la cabeza de un golpe), y después se le quedó apapachándolo e irradiando felicidad.

_ Hn – Sasuke sonrió, no le daban ganas de ponerse difícil, estaba feliz también – espero que no salga tan revoltoso como tú, dobe.

Tsunade sonrió. Por como Sasuke lo decía, pareciera que dijera lo contrario y eso le pareció muy tierno.

De seguro lo harían bien de padres. No había duda de eso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, es un regalo de "POR FAVOR LO SIENTO NO ME MATEN SOY INOCENTE BUENO NO LO SOY PERO IGUAL" para que me disculpen por la espera de mis otros fics u_u. Después de haber perdido el nuevo capitulo de "Adiós Paz Hola Naruto" que tenía casi listo, lo estoy escribiendo de nuevo, pero no crean que lo abandoné. Entiendo si ya no quieren leerme, pero yo aún los quieroooooo Q-Q **

**¡Un abrazo a todos! **


End file.
